


The Scheme

by Kyoukalay



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Barton likes to sit on your lap, Henry has a thing for lube, Mention of orgies, Modern day Layton AU, Multi, None for real though, Randall is a raging homosexual, Rosetta needs to understand bro, The professor is very confused by it all, crackfic, discord nonsense, nose kisses, you know he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay
Summary: In which Rosetta learns that she would never be number 1 for professor Hershel Layton.
Relationships: Honestly just pick
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	The Scheme

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! contains swearing and sexual innuendos. Not to be taken seriously. Made with inspiration from a lovely discord groupchat.

_The group chat_

**Emmy ''don't call me Emmeline'' Altava**

Are you sure about this Randall?

Does he know?

**Randall has all the scots**

Dont worry Em!

Hersh loves us

And that litl e tramp needs to learn

**Rosa**

I'm a little nervous :blush:

**Inspector Clamp Grosky of the Yard**

Does everyone have their schedule?

**Chelmey**

Yes.

**Buy my book Barton**

:Peacesign:

**Henry Ledore**

Don't mess this up Randall.

**Emmy ''don't call me Emmeline'' Altava**

But _for real_

**Randall has all the scots**

You guuuuys :((((

* * *

_The day of reckoning_

Professor Hershel Layton was enjoying a nice cup of earl grey in his office on a beautiful monday morning. He always tried to enjoy his time alone before his dreaded hour of ''tutoring'' that was scheduled every monday at 12 o'clock with Rosetta Stone. The girl had taken a bit of a fancy towards the older gentleman, even if he wasn't sure why exactly. She would do everything in her power to get his attention. Wear scarcely clad clothing to school, drop something in front of him to push her behind against him and even drop in grades just so she would be entitled to extra time alone with the man. Emmy has said to him multiple times that he should just refuse the tutoring, but he couldn't help it. The girl needed to pass and if he was able to help with that, he would. The door to his study opened and he peered around the corner to see who had entered.

''Oh professor.'' a young female voice dripped in something sweeter than sugar called out from his doorstep.

The good man swallowed a lump in his throat at the prospect of whatever she was going to say now.

''Sorry that I'm a little early today, but my class with professor Frederikson ended early and I was just dying to see you.''

''Oh, miss Stone that's alright. I suppose we could get a headstart today.''

He had to keep himself from sighing out loud. He wondered somewhere in the back of his mind where in god's name Emmy had gone too. Usually Rosetta would at least behave somewhat if Emmy was there with him. The perky blonde sauntered into the office with some exaggerated sways of her hips. Thankfully for the professor, the door once again opened.

''Layton!'' inspector Clamp Grosky called out, much to the professor's relief.

_Perhaps a case which needs my desperate attention._

He barged in and walked up right to the professor in question.

''Ah, inspector, I didn't expect you today. How may I be…''

Before he could say anything else, the good inspector grabbed Layton's arms and pulled him close in a giant bear hug. The professor couldn't hold in the gasp that Grosky forced out of his body with the strong grip.

''I missed you man!'' Grosky yelled out. ''I thought we were closer than this!''

The professor was utterly confused.

''I...I'm sorry. I was under the assumption that our relationship was strictly professional, inspector. I had no idea you harboured such feelings.''

''Nonsense!''

Rosetta had no idea how to respond to such lucracy. And it didn't end there. After Grosky abrupt affection, he left without another word. She hoped no more crazy individuals would disturb her private session with the professor, but oh no. That was definitely the case. The next person to barge in was none other than Rosa, the professor's and Gressenhellers respected cleaning lady. The professor didn't mind. As a matter of fact, he was rather happy to get a little distraction from his time with Rosetta.

Rosa walked up to the professor and asked him to bend down a little. Once he did, unsure what to expect, he received a small peck on the cheek. He blinked a couple of times before standing back up again with a small blush. She had always been a good friend, but never had she done anything of the sort.

''You're such a ladies man Hershel.'' Rosa giggled, before also leaving and once again confusing everyone in the room.

''Well professor, I'm very positive she's right about that one.'' Rosetta winked at the older gent, seeing a small glimpse of opportunity in the notion.

But, her glimpse was promptly squashed when a certain red-headed old friend of the professor walked in.

''Randall? What on earth are you doing here?'' the professor asked.

''Well I'm visiting you of course! You know how important you are to me Hersh!'' Randall exclaimed while wrapping his arm over the professor's shoulders.

''Professor?'' Rosetta had started slowly fuming.

''Sorry my dear, I believe we keep getting interrupted.''

Randall stayed a little longer, not letting the professor get out of his embrace any time soon. He kept making slightly sexual remarks that were just about wrong enough for Rosetta to gasp and the professor to blush. Eventually, the professor had enough and pushed the redhead out of the door.

''I'll talk to you later Randall, now please leave.''

''Alright, but I'll see you later tonight in bed!'' he yelled out just before the door closed.

The professor had no idea what in holy tea's name the man was talking about. But Rosetta had an inkling. He walked back into the room and was about the speak up, just when the door opened once again.

''Oh in god's name.'' Rosetta huffed.

This time, a small man in blue walked in and shook the professor's hand. From what Rosetta heard in another uninteresting conversation was that the man was named Barton and he liked food and sitting on the professor's lap. Next up was the next inspector who seemed to have a bit of a hard on for the professor. His name was Chelmey and he kicked out Barton with a scream with something along the lines of ''your time slot was over!'' which didn't really make sense to anyone. Chelmey brought along cakes from his wife and talked to Layton about stupid personal stuff that she didn't care about. She checked her watch when the inspector left the room and was shocked to see that they only had 10 minutes left in their private time together. When Chelmey left, another man walked in, much to Rosetta's dismay. His name appeared to be Henry and he was very serious about the application of lube.

Those pesky ''friends'' of the professor had taken her favourite time of the week away from her. But, 10 minutes should be enough to seduce the top hatted man before the time was over. As long as no one else barged in. As if lady luck hated Rosetta's guts, the door opened once again and a certain assistant in yellow walked in.

''Professor, how is your time with Rosetta going?'' Emmy asked with a smirk.

''Oh well, to be perfectly honest I didn't have much time to tutor her with all the guests that came by.'' the professor chuckled at his assistant.

Emmy walked over and suddenly wrapped her arms around the professor's neck.

''E..Emmy?'' he stuttered.

''Well, let's hope no one else interrupts again. Are we still on for our little group sesh tonight?'' she asked in a sultry voice.

''G...group session?'' the professor was utterly lost.

That's when it hit her. The affectionate hugs and kisses. The strange diversity of it all. They were having some kind of fucked up orgy going on!

Emmy leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his nose with a wink.

''Don't tell me you're not gonna make it? You are our headliner.'' Emmy giggled.

''Okay. I get it. I'm not invited.'' Rosetta said in an angry tone.

She moved up from the professor's orange couch with her book and walked out of the office. Emmy laughed and quickly released the steaming red professor in her arms.

''Sorry prof. But hey, plan succeeded.'' she grinned.

''W...what are you talking about.''

He didn't get a response from Emmy. She was too busy updating the rest of the team in the groupchat.


End file.
